Percy's New to Rosewood
by GraceEliza21
Summary: Sally and Paul move to Rosewood in the beginning of the second semester bringing Percy with them. On his first day of school he bumps into Aria and they become instant friends. Will A do tear Percy down just like the girls, will A even go after him? Will anyone find out about him being a demigod, will A? And what's happening at Camp Halfblood? *Don't own PLL or PJO* Possible couple
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, I haven't seen one of these, so I thought, "Why not" I'm sorry if it's horrible but ya, so here it is. I don't know where the story's going, so I'm sorry if you hate it. Put suggestions and comments in your reviews please, flames welcome!**

~Aria's PoV~

"So Aria, did you hear, we are getting a new kid, and I hear he is super hot," Hanna gushed to me as we were walking down the hallway. I just broke up with Ezra a week ago and now she is trying to get me to move on. I just don't want a new guy.

"Whatever Hanna, I gotta go to math. Ill see you later," I said as I stared walking towards class.

"K Aria, but this conversation isn't over," she yelled as I walked away. I laughed and kept walking, not paying attention to where I was going. Suddenly, I walked into something and ended up on the floor. I blink a couple times and looked around, why was I on the floor?

"Oh I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention, it's all my fault," said a voice above me. This really cute guy with black windswept hair and amazing sea green eyes stood above me.

"Oh it's ok, I don't know you are you new?" I asked. He didn't look familiar, and I know I would remember someone who looked like that.

"Ya, it's my first day, I'm Percy. Are you sure your okay, here," he said as he gave me a hand to help me up. I greatfully took it and got up.

I started to pick up my books and my bag that I dropped. Percy helped me, "I'm Aria by the way."

"Well Aria, I'm totally lost and can't read my schedule, can you help me?"

"Ya, let me see," I said while grabbing it. "I guess we going to the same place. We both have math, come on I'll show you," I said as I started walking down the hall. I realized the halls are empty. "Oh great, we are going to be late."

"It's ok, just say you 'bumped into' the new kid and had to help him," he laughed.

"That's a great idea, and for once I won't be lying. I like it," I laughed back. Just then my phone beeped and I flinched. I took it out and opened the text. 'All ready over Fitz, you girls make this too easy -A.'

"You ok Aria?" Percy asked.

I realized I stopped walking.

"Oh nothing. Sorry I can't text and walk at the same time," I lied. He nodded and we made it all the way to math. When we walked in, we got a look from Mr. Dwight and I walked to my desk.

~Percy's PoV~

Ok, Aria isn't as good a liar as she thinks she is. I dropped it though, she obviously didn't want to talk about it. We made it all the way to math and Aria went to go sit in the back. I walked up to the teacher.

"You must be Mr. Jackson. I know it is your first day, but that is no excuse to be late. Please don't let it happen again. Let's see... you can go sit next to Miss. Montgomery. Miss Montgomery, please raise your hand."

I looked around the class room and saw a smiling Aria with her hand in the air. I smiled and walked to the back of the class to sit down.

"Hi Miss Montgomery, I'm Percy Jackson. Nice you meet you," I whispered as the teacher started talking. Aria giggled and started paying attention. I'm glad I made at least one friend at this new school. I'm still mad that we had to move. Now how was I going to get to camp if something happens. I guess it's better than Annabeth, who lives across the country. Gods I miss her. I take out my binder and start to pay attention, I can't fail this year, but I have no idea how I'm going to do that without Wise Girl helping me.

~Aria's PoV~

After math is over, I start talking to Percy as we walk out.

"So what do you have next?" I asked.

"Um, I don't know. I'm dyslexic, so I'm having trouble reading my schedule." Percy said looking embarrassed.

"Oh it's ok. Let me see," I said as I took his schedule from his hand again. I laughed as I looked at it. "Wow what are the odds."

"What, what's wrong with my schedule?" He asked. I laughed at his concerned face.

"Absolutely nothing, other than the fact that its exactly the same as mine. Come on, time for English," I said as I grabbed his arm and started dragging him.

"Ugh, I hate English, it's way to hard. I just can't focus or read. It's so boring." He complained.

"English is my favorite. It isn't that bad." I said

"But there is so much words," he moaned.

"So MANY words," I corrected while laughing. I liked Percy, he seemed nice and funny, even tough I just met him.

"Same thing!" He laughed.

We were both too busy laughing to notice we were late. We walked in the classroom laughing, only to have everyone looking at us. I froze and let go of Percy's arm, whoops. I looked at Ezra, his face looked hurt.

"Miss Montgomery, you should know when this class starts. Please go take your seat." He said in a cold voice. I quickly walked over to my seat, only to find a note on it. I opened it and saw it was from Hanna.

'He's cute! Good Job!'

I glared at her, then looked at Percy. He was cute, but I wasn't ready to like someone like that again. I just needed time. For the first time I really looked at Percy. He had tan skin like he spent all his time at the beach, and he had muscles, but didn't show them off like most guys would. He was tall, and had amazing eyes. His hair was black and messy, not like he just woke up, more like just got out of the shower. Also, he had this smirk like he wasn't scared of anything. Percy went to his seat across the classroom and smiled at me. I smiled back and turned to focus.

~No One's PoV~

After English, Percy and Aria went to History and sat next to each other again. They passed notes the entire time. After History was lunch. Aria invited Percy to sit with her and her friends.

~Aria's PoV~

"Percy, you can come sit with me and my friends if you want, it's time for lunch," I said, hoping he would.

"Thanks, that would be nice."

We walked and got our food and sat with Spencer, Hanna, Emily, Caleb, Toby, and my brother.

"Hey guys, this is Percy Jackson. He's new, today's his first day." I said to everyone. "Percy, this is Hanna, Caleb, Emily, Spencer, Toby, and my brother Mike," I pointed to each one as I said their names.

"Hi Percy," said Hanna, winking at me. I rolled my eyes and glared.

"Percy? Percy Jackson? The Percy Jackson?" Emily questioned. Percy looked nervous.

"Um, ya. Why?" He asked. He stuck his hand in his pocket, I don't know why though.

"Oh my god, you broke the New York record for swimming! You did so well that you broke 17 different states records, including Pennsylvania. Omg, I can't believe I get to actually meet you," Emily squealed.

Percy looked embarrassed. "Sorry," he muttered.

"Why are you apologizing? Dude record breaking is good," Mike said.

"Sorry," he said again.

I laughed. I can't believe he was apologizing for doing something right. "Your such an idiot, Percy," I laughed.

"Well thank you. I take pride in my stupidity," he said sarcastically.

We all cracked up.

"So Percy, thinking about signing up for the Rosewood team?" Spencer asked.

"I would, but I would need to bump my English grade up. It's kinda my second language so I have a lot trouble, and being dyslexic doesn't help," he said laughing.

"Well Aria could help you," Hanna said, giving me a look. I glared back at her. "She always has A's in English, it's her favorite," She finished.

He laughed and looked at me, " I've heard. I found out when I 'bumped in to' her," he said laughing. I cracked up too. It was hilarious. The girls just looked at me funny, the boys looked at Percy in amazement and Mike glared at him. I was the serious one, so I guess I was acting a little out of character.

Suddenly Hanna, Spencer, Emily and my phones went off. We all froze, the guys looked worried, and Percy looked confused. "Aren't you gonna answer that?" Percy asked.

I picked up my phone and looked at the message "Looks like little Aria has a crush. It would be a shame if something were to happen to him -A" I looked at the girls and they looked back at me with they same look. My fears were confirmed, they got the same message.

"You guys ok, looks like you've seen a ghost," Percy joked.

"Something like that," I laughed, but it didn't sound convincing, even to me.

Percy's phone went off. He looked at it and said, "I got to take this, sorry. Be right back," and walked off. All I heard was, " Hey, miss me?" In his sarcastic voice.

I immediately look at the other girls.

"Looks like little Aria has a crush," Hanna read.

"It would be a shame if," Spencer read.

"Something were to happen to him," Emily continued.

"-A" I finished. "This isn't good. Great, first friend I make that isn't involved with -A gets dragged in." I muttered.

"It will be fine. Maybe nothing will happen. Maybe -A is just trying to scare us," Spencer said.

"Besides, what is going to happen while we are all here. We are his only friends, we will just stick with him," Toby said.

"Ya -A wont hurt him. We'll be there," Caleb said.

Just then Percy came back.

"Sorry, my cousin just had to check in with me. So, what is there to do in Rosewood anyway? This place seems empty compared to back home," he commented.

"Where are you from anyway Percy," I asked. I wanted to know more about him, and get my mind of -A.

"New York, New York. Best place ever," he said.

"Oh, so your a city boy?" Hanna giggled, giving me her 'I'm so getting you guys together' look.

"More or less, ya."

"Cool, so what do you like to do? We can probably fine something for you to go here," Emily said, emphasizing something.

"Swim, skate, play basketball, read," he said.

"But I thought you said you were dyslexic and I quote "English had to much words," I commented.

"To many words," Percy laughed, "but I also said English wasn't my first language."

I laughed "Ok smarty, what language do you speak," I challenged.

"Greek," he said.

"Wow, even Spencer can't speak Greek," Hanna gaped.

Spencer elbowed her. "So what, I don't live in Greece, I don't need to know,"

"Why don't you just get your books in Greek," I said. "That sounds easier than failing English."

"Why didn't I think of that?! Iight have been able to actually know what teachers were talking about the last five years!" Percy exclaimed.

I laughed at him. Sometimes he was smart and sometimes he wasn't, it was funny.

Then bell rang and we all got up, lunch was already over. "Where to now boss," Percy said, mock saluting me.

"Biology, come one let's try to be on time once to day," I laughed. We started walking and talking and suddenly I tripped and started falling. I felt strong arms catch me. I looked up and say Percy holding me.

"That's twice today Aria, are you always such a clutz?" He questioned sarcastically.

"Nope, I guess today is special," I answered as I got back to my feet. I looked around and I saw I tripped over nothing, great. Some people were staring at us, some whispering, while some just kept walking.

"Well, lets get to biology," Percy said, clearly noticing the whispering.

"Yup, lets go," I said I we started walking. Man, he was strong. We started talking and laughing again, and made it to class on time. Percy sat all they was across the class room, but the didn't stop him from making funny faces at me every once and awhile. I made them right back, and no one seemed to notice.

~Percy's PoV~

I had fun hanging with Aria and her friends at lunch, though it was a bit embarrassing when Emily brought up my records. So what I was on the swim team at Goode, and no I didn't cheat. I just swam, no powers what so ever. I got attacked with hugs after I won, though. I'm just glad the topic dropped though. After lunch was biology and me and Aria made faces the entire time. The rest of the day we talked and passed notes. I liked her, she was nice and funny. Her friends were acting weird at lunch though. I just shrugged it off though. At the end if the day Aria walked me to my locker, shouted bye, and flounced off. She seemed happy. I got my bag out and was greeted by Mike and Caleb walking up behind me.

"Hey Percy," Caleb said.

"Hey," I replied. I was about walk out when Mike stopped me.

"That's my big sister you were talking to, and I don't want her getting hurt, ok? You better be nice, or the next time we talk won't be so friendly," Mike threatened.

"It's ok Mike, I won't hurt her. I protect my friends, you guys can trust me. So you guys wanna hang out?" I said, changing the subject.

"Sure, lets go to The Brew, it's a coffee shop where everyone hangs out," Caleb said, obviously trying to break the awkward tension.

"Okay, let's go," I said. I walked out with them chatting about sports and got I to my car and followed Caleb to The Brew.

~Aria's PoV~

For they rest of the day me and Percy talked and walked to class together, and at the end of the day I walked him to his locker.

"So I'll see you tomorrow Percy. Bye!" I call as I walk away. I run to my locker and see Hanna, Spencer, and Emily waiting for me.

"Soooo..." Hanna says, waiting for me to talk.

"What do you think of Percy?" Emily says smirking.

"I think he's nice, and I think I met him today," I said annoyed. Can't they just get I don't want a boyfriend right now.

"Sure, okay. That's all," Spencer says, smiling.

"Ugh, I'm going home. Bye!"

I call shutting my locker and running out to my car. I jump in the front seat, put my keys in, and just sit there for a minute, thinking. What do I think of Percy? He is super hot, but I don't like him like that. I like him as a friend, but it's only been one day, so who knows. I turn on my car and pull out of the parking lot. I turn right and start heading home.

When I got out of my car at home I rushed inside, hoping to get my homework done quickly. I was shock at what was going on inside, two people in black hoodies were there, looking through our house. I gasped and both turned towards me. One ran out, knocking me against the wall. I tried to stop the next one but the punched me in the face then the gut, knocking the wind out of me. I fell on the ground and the hoodie guy ran out, leaving me there.

**Okay, how do you like it so far, I'm excited to post it for youo guys. Okay, please click the review button, yup the one right down there. Tell me what you think, flames are totally welcome. Okay. good night fan girls and boys! Love you all!**

**~Grace Elizabeth**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here is chapter two, hope you enjoy. And to answer the big question that is is this a Percabeth or Percy/Aria fic, the answer is I don't know. I'm just going to go with the flow ad see what happens, hope you like it. I made a poll to help decide who the couple(s) should be so go vote! Now read :)**

~Hannah's PoV~

I was just getting to my house and ready to change out of these totally uncomfortable boots when my phone buzzed. The buzzing stopped, and then started again, so I guess there was two texts. When I finally found my phone in my purse, there were two texts, one from A and one from Aria.

**Why would I need to mess with someone else when I can just take you out? Oh wait, now I remember, I would be so much less fun. -A**

I quickly looked at Aria's text and ran out the door, completely forgetting my throbbing feet. I got a SOS from Aria, and she needed me right now.

~Spencer's PoV~

I walked into the brew, ready to get one of their amazing coffees. I mean they were amazing! When I walked in I saw Percy sitting at a table talking and laughing with Caleb and Mike, I guess they were friends. I still was unsure about bringing Mike in on all this, but he seemed okay with it. He was letting us decide what to do, and I was okay with that. I grabbed my coffee and thanked the man, then turned to left. My phone buzzed and I flinched, ready for another A text. I reached down to get it from my purse but then it buzzed again. Who would text me twice in a row, it couldn't be that important.

When I pulled it out i saw I had two texts, one being an SOS from Aria and the other being from A.

**Why would I need to mess with someone else when I can just take you out? Oh wait, now I remember, I would be so much less fun. -A.**

I dropped some cash on the counter and ran out, hoping Caleb and Mike didn't notice my hasty exit. I jumped in my car and speed off to Aria's house, breaking at least a couple drive laws. I had to get to Aria's, i just hoped she was okay.

~Emily's PoV~

It was the beginning of swim practice, everyone was still changing. I was still thinking about meeting Percy, he is a legend. If we had him on our team, we would be unbeatable. He broke seventeen state records in one try, and was apologizing for it! ugh, i can't believe it. I wish I was as good as as i was about to shut my locker, my phone beep, and I jumped. I took a deep breath, it was just a text. I grabbed my phone and read A's texted, shocked and worries about what he might have done.

**Why would I need to mess with someone else when I can just take you out? Oh wait, now I remember, I would be so much less fun. -A.**

I was about to put it back in when I got an SOS from Aria. My eyes widened remembering A's text and I rushed to coach and faked a stomach ache to get out of practice. I grabbed my bag not even bothering to change out of her bathing suit. She jumped into her car and speed away to Aria's dreading what she might find.

~No One's PoV~

When the three other girls arrived at Aria's house, they saw her sitting on her counter, putting a bandage on her arm. There was a cut going wrist up to her elbow and it was still bleeding.

"Aria? What happened?!" Spencer exclaimed, running over to Aria. She looked up, a scared expression clouded her face. She put on a smile and went back to her wound. The girls walked over and gathered around the counter.

"Well, when I came home two people in black hoodies were in my house. They saw me and ran out, one pushed me against the wall and i cut my arm on something. The other was running out when he stopped and punched me in the face and the gut. I'm fine, but A is the problem. There is definitely two people involve, probably more. I don't know what to do anymore, I don't want to do anything anymore. I am done with A, I don't want to play their games anymore. Alison is dead, we have to deal with it. I am done looking for her killer, done keeping her secrets and I am definitely done with her games." With that Aria taped the gauze to her arm and looked at the girls.

The girls were in shock at Aria's words, she never seemed so angry. Hanna spoke after a minute, "Aria, we tried to ignore A before and you know how that ended. We can't just ignore them, they don't let us."

Aria brushed her hair out of her face with her fingers. "A can go to hell, I'm done. You guys can keep looking, but I won't. A is going to hurt us, just look at me. A probably is the one who killed Alison, don't you realize? And i don't want to play their games. They control every moment, they see everything. From now on you can just watch and enjoy!" Aria said aiming her last sentence out the window.

"Aria, maybe you should just relax and think for a moment," Emily started to say but was cut off my Aria.

The little brunette was at a boiling point now. "A was in my house! how can I just sit there and let him do that." Aria then took out her phone and started dialing a number.

"Aria what are you doing?" Spencer hissed.

"Who are you calling?" Hanna questioned.

"Aria, stop!" Emily said, but all of their comments did nothing.

"Hello, Rosewood PD," a female voice said on the other end of the phone call.

"Yes, this is Aria Montgomery. Someone broke into my house, and were here when I got home. When the left the hurt me, I'm really scared!" cried Aria into the phone adding a little drama to get the person's attention.

"Okay Aria, just take a deep breath, are you alone now?" The woman said.

"No, my friends are here with me but came after the people left."

"Are you seriously hurt, do you need medical help?"

"No I just have a couple cuts and bruises, nothing horrible."

"Thank you now where do you live?"

~Mike's PoV~

I was sitting in the Brew with Caleb and Percy when I got a call from Aria. Percy is a cool guy, I can see why Aria is friends with him. He was in the middle of telling us some funny story from so,e summer camp he goes to when my phone rang. I saw it was aria so I smiled and picked it up. Ever since she told me about A our relationship has been so much better. I suddenly get all the secrecy and her jumpiness. "Hey sis what's up?" i said into the phone, getting Caleb and Percy''s attention.

"Mike, don't freak out but A broke into the house. There were to people here when I got home, the cops are here right now."

The guys saw as the smile melted off my face and my expression changed from happy to extremely worried. "Are you hurt? What happened? Did you see who it was?" I questioned, making Caleb and Percy turn confused.

"I'm a little banged up, nothing major. I never saw who it was, they both were wearing black hoodies. The were here when I got home. The saw me and ran, pushing and punching me at they went. Mom and dad still aren't here, though the police called them five minutes ago."

I widened my eyes, realizing it was A. "Okay, I'll be right home. are the girls there with you or are you still alone?" If she was alone even after all that I would be worried, she needed someone right now.I can't believe A did this to her.

"No the girls are here with me." Aria's voice sounded worried, but there was something different. She sounded, stronger it that makes any sense. Like she finally conquered a fear, but all that happened was that she was attacked by some of A's goons.

"I'll be there in a few minutes, don't worry," I said getting up from the table and grabbing my backpack and jacket.

"Okay, I'll be here, being questioned by the cops, again," she said, putting a little sarcasm into her last statement. I normally would have laughed, but I really wasn't in the mood since she was being questioned by the cops because of quickly hung up and so did I.

I pulled my jacket on and looked at the guys. "I have to go, the cops are at my house, someone broke in." I said, aiming the last statement at Caleb so he would get that is was A. He nodded understandingly but asked some more questions. "Is Aria okay? Were Hanna, Emily and Spencer with her? You can borrow my car, she probably needs you right now."

"Did they hurt her?" Percy said, sounding really concerned. He just met her today, how much can he care?

"Ya she's okay. Just a couple scrapes and bruises. I've got to go, nice meeting you Percy. See you guys tomorrow! Thanks Caleb." With that I ran out of the Brew, and climbed into Caleb's car. As I drove towards my house house, I made a mental note not to let A get away with it.

~A's PoV~

Okay, so little Aria thinks she can just wish me away and poof I'm gone? She needs a wake up call. Aria is going to suffer, but the longer I wait, the more pain it will bring. I'm not leaving, and this little liar is going to pay. And this Percy Jackson character, he has so many secrets but which one should I spill first? What about his girlfriend back home, or how he only got in on scholarship? What about how his mom, making men disappear. First his father, then 'Smelly Gabe", I wonder what's going to happen to Paul? But there is something bigger, much bigger, behind that smirk and those sea green eyes. I just have to wait and watch , and soon he will be practically telling me. These girls have had this coming, and now I'm not holding back.

Kisses

-A

**Okay, so what did you think? I know Aria's outburst was a little out of character but all the pressure had been building up and I think she needing to let everything out. And now that the cops are involved, what do you think will happen next? And what do you think A will do to Percy, if anything at all. So please hit the reveiw button, yes the one right down there. I know you want to, yes you do yes you do! Also, I made a poll that you should go vote in to decide on who the couple(s) should be in this story. Okay, goodnight fan girls and boys, love you!**

**~Grace Elizabeth**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so it's been a while, but I do have some excuses. I was sick, I had midterms, I basketball games and some high school tour thingy, so I never got around to posting. Now if you don't believe any of that I'm so sorry. So I've gotten lots of comments about pairings, but one really stuck out to me. a Guest said **

**"Pleaseeeee make this a percy/aria story...it will make it A LOT more interesting plus there are already a LOT of percabeth stories out there...I hope this one will be different:)" **

**And I thought a lot about it. I still haven't decided but I'm leaning towards Percy/ Aria. Lastly, if anyone askes me to make Aria a demigod I will find you and personally punch you in the face. Aria is about 17, right. In Percy Jackson and the Olympians people barley survive to be 17 inside the can, but unknowing no.. I hate it when people make a whole group of people demigods, I mean the monsters totally would find you. SO the answer is no, Aria is NOT a demigod. Sorry about my little rant but I was a bad Idea, no offence to anyone who did a story like that, but I have yet to find a story like that that I actually like Now before I offend anyone else I'm going to leave and let you read, meet you at uthe bottom!**

~Aria's PoV~

Okay, so the cops just left and right now it's just Mike, Hanna, Emily, Spencer and I. No one is saying anything, but I can tell the girls are mad. "Okay guys, I get it, you're mad at me for telling the cops, but it isn't my fault. They broke into my house and tried to hurt me. What was I supposed to do?"

No was the spot where Emily yelled. "You could have called us. We could have cleaned up the mess, no one had to know. Now that the cops are involved A's not going to stop until her body count is up four, namly us!"

"A isn't going to kill us, that would be to easy!" I yelled, making everyone freeze. They all paused and looked over at me, confused, so I continued. "Think about it, has A ever done anything the easy way? A likes the challenge, she likes the thrill of the chase. If she just killed like she could have done months ago before we knew about her, the game would be over. A enjoys watching us try to figure out who she is and figure out what she is up to, it's all a huge game to her."

Spencer paused, I could practically see the wheels turning in her head. Hanna on the other barely paused to think. "So what, the 'rules' of the game is that we can't go to the cops, and you broke them. WHat do you think A is going to do when she finds out you broke them?"

"A already knows!" I yelled, getting angry that they couldn't see what I was saying. "I got the text about an hour ago, but never bothered to open it. I'm done with this stupid game, I quit."

Spencer spoke up next. "If A thinks this is a game, and you quit, there are only four players left, us and A. So, that means her focus will be on us three and not Aria. But, A won't just let us quit, it would ruin her game. So she's probably planning something big for Aria, force her to play their game WHat does the text say Aria, open it."

I rolled my eyes, not wanting to. I honestly don't care about what it says, I'm done with A. I took out my phone and tossed it on the table. "Read it, I don't care. I'm done remember. I won't read any of her texts anymore. Her saying anything about me is way better than living in a constant fear of A."

With that I picked up my jacket and keys and started walking towards the door. "Where are you going Aria?" MIke said, finally speaking up.

"To the Brew, I really need a coffee." Right before leaving I grabbed my purse then walked out the door, leaving MIke and my three best friends alone with A.

~Emily's PoV~

I can't believe Aria just got up and left, not even reading A's text. I looked over at Hanna and Spencer, who looked just as confused as me. Mike on the other hand didn't look to shocked at all.

"Okay MIke, why are you surprised about this at all?" Hanna asked, noticing as well his lack of surprise.

"We've talked about leaving A behind plenty of times before, but Aria's always said that A will never leave us alone. I guess now she got the courage to leave." I didn't say anything for a moment, processing this. She was going to leave long before this happened, this was just the tipping of the iceberg.

"Well, lets just see what the text is first so we can see how A is going to retaliate, then we can worry about Aria's state of mind." As she said this she picked up the phone. Hanna and I crowded around behind her, wanting to see what the tiny screen said.

Now now, you can't just get up and leave, that's no way to play a game. Just because you're losing doesn't mean it's time to quit. Much more fun is coming! -A

P.s.- You might want to know that Percy's got about as many secrets as you, possibly more. I'm just trying to decide which to spill first.

I gasped, wondering what she could mean by more fun, and the fact that even Percy has so many secrets, and A knows them all. A can't work that fast, it's just not that possible.

"Do you think Percy has something to do with A?" Hanna asked, looking worried.

I shook my head, not believing that he could do something like that he seemed so normal when I first talked to him. "When we met him at lunch he seemed so nice, and he made Aria so happy. I refuse to believe he could have something to do with A."

Spencer shook her head. "We talked to him for like twenty minutes, it's so not long enough to tell if someone is part of the A team or not. We really don't know anything about him except he's a good swimmer and he's from New York City."

"Well, he made Aria happy, he can't be all bad, right?" I said, trying to make sense of things. Percy just moved to Rosewood today, he couldn't be in on anything. But in Rosewood, secrets could be deadly.

"Yes, but so did Noel, and look at him. She has a problem with guys. We don't know who he is, or really anything," Spencer said, putting confidence into her voice, as always, when she spoke.

"Why don't we just watch for now. He makes her happy, can't we just let them be for a little bit. We'll watch from a distance and make sure he doesn't hurt her. And if he does, we'll tell her about what A said," Hanna replied.

The other two girls nodded, then looked to Aria's younger brother who had remained silent the whole conversation. Mike looked between the girls, not saying anything. Then he started to talk, a frown on his face. "If this guy is keeping secrets that could hurt my sister I don't want him near her. There is no way I'm going to let Percy near Aria now."

Hanna signed, annoyed with MIke, but I couldn't blame him. I don't want Aria near this creep, even if it made her happy. "Mike we could just be over reacting. A could be just messing with us, you heard Aria, this is all just a game to him. Just let her be happy for now, I haven't seen her smile like that in ages."

"No, if this guy is going to hurt her than I don't want her to get attached. He isn't good, and what of A isn't lying about him." Mike sat down at the counter and sighed. I could tell this A business was really getting to him, just like it was the rest of us.

~Aria's' PoV~

I walked into the Brew feeling free. I wasn't looking over my shoulder, I wasn't worried about my phone ringing, I wasn't worried about being attacked by A and I loved the feeling. "One medium mocha iced coffee please," I said to the woman at the counter. She smiled and went to get my coffee so I turned around to see who else was here. "Aria?" Looked and saw Percy sitting at a table surrounded by books and such. I smiled and walked over.

"Hey Percy, I see you've found the Brew."

Percy smiled a little. "Ya you're brother and Caleb showed me here. Mike ran out, saying someone broke into your house. Are you okay?"

I smiled, glad that at least one person wasn't more worried about A than me. "Ya, I'm okay, just a couple bumps and bruises. So, I guess you really do like reading, what's all this?"

Percy looked at me, like he was visually checking if I was okay, but then looked back at his books. "I'm just checking up on some old Greek myths, my family are really into them. If I don't remember them they'll kill me," he said, smirking a little like there was some joke I didn't understand. I smiled, picking up one of them.

"Wow, you weren't kidding about reading Greek, that just looks like doodles to me. What does it say?" I asked, wondering what he was reading about. Percy took the book from my hand, his hand touching mine and sending tingles down my spine. I pulled my hands away and smiled, pretending that never happen.

"Hecatoncheires means "hundred handed". They were gigantic and had fifty heads and one hundred arms each of great strength. There were three of them: Briareus also called Aegaeon, Cottus, and Gyges also called Gyes. They were born to Gaea and Uranus. Their mutual hatred of Uranus caused him to force the Hecatoncheires back into Gaea's womb. This precipitated Gaea's rebellion against Uranus. When Cronus came to power he imprisoned the Cyclopes in Tartarus. The were released by Zeus and fought with him against the Titans. They were able to hurl huge boulders as many as a hundred at a time against their opponents. One of them, Briareus, served as Zeus's bodyguard."

"Wow," I said, staring at the jumbled letters on the page, impressed. "That's weird, are all the greek myths like that?"

Percy frowned for a second, like he was remembering something but covered up up with his little grin. "That one actually wasn't that bad, most are worse. I personally hate the Kronos stories, I mean the guy is a totally jerk, totally deserved what came to him." Percy was talking like he took it personally, he must be really into these myths.

"Wow not a fan of this Kronos guy. What happens to this guy anyway, it is really bad?" I was kinda curious, but mostly wanted to talked to Percy. I mean I'm all about classic stories and novels, but ancient myths really aren't my thing.

Percy smiled his really cute smile, wait, did I just think that. No, no, no it isn't cute. It's horrible, ya. Horrible not cute. I don't think he's cute, not one bit. Before I could continue this mental attack he spoke up. "After he ate the first five of his children so they wouldn't overthrow him his wife had another son, Zeus. His mother wanted to protect him, so he fed Cronus a rock instead. Years later, when Zeus was grown up and string he freed his siblings and cut their father up with his own blade only to throw him into the deepest pits of Tartarus hoping he would never become strong enough to emerge." Percy frown at the last part, but I ignored it, the story was pretty dark.

"Wow, their dad is an ass and an idiot. He mistakened a rock for a baby. Either the guys is blind or the baby is really ugly." Just as I said this Percy was taking a sip of his drink, and did a spit take right into his glass. I cracked up watching him laughing and wiping what looked like cherry coke off his shirt.

"I know exactly what you mean. When I first heard the myth I said pretty much the same thing. I mean babies don't look like rocks, how could he mess that up?" Just than the waiter came by with my drink. I nodded and took a sip. Percy picked up some books and started putting them in his bag.

"What are you doing?" I asked, thinking he was leaving.

"Putting away my books. I figured Gould want to talk aboundomethng more interesting some creepy monsters and self-centered gods. They really aren't that interesting."

I laughed and nodded, glad I was having a normal conversation with a normal guy and not being texted by A.

Two Hours Later

By now I've probably laughed more than I have in a while and I'm loving it. I'm not looking get my shoulder or scared right now, I'm just focused on what Percy is saying. He's telling some story about his friend Grover. "When Grover heard I was selling candy out if my dorm he almost screamed and gave me some lecture about his it was wrong. Then he walked out to get a teacher. In the twenty minutes he was gone I ate my entire collection of candy to hide the evidence. When the teacher walked in, Mr. Carmikle, I threw up all over his shoes. Lets just say I missed classes the next day and he hated me for the rest of the year. But who needs gyms so..." He was laughing probably just as much as I was, which was a lot. I had been enjoying my time so much I didn't even check the time. I realized a second later that I had to get home, The girls were probably waiting for me.

"Oh my god, that's awesome. Well I'm sorry to say I kind of have to go. But we will continue this tomorrow with the story of the first time I had a beer, I'm sure it beats your candy story. Bye," I said as I got up. He stood up to like a gentlemen and pulled my chair out for me I'm smiled and waved while I walked away. This I didn't trip and made it all the way to the door without turning back. I turned back to see him reading away, clearly very focused on theses myths. I smiled at the little frown he gets when focusing on something and turned my back to him, walking out the door. When I got to my car I noticed some writing on my windshield, You can't just walk away -A. I pulled my sleeve over my hand and rubbed it off, ignoring the stupid warning. I was done with A, I don't care what he can do to me.

~A's PoV~

So Aria thinks that I don't matter anymore, we'll see about that. I just hope that the girls don't forget to mention what I said to Aria, I might just have to tell her myself. She's a piece of work, that little one. Once I remind her of why she's scared of me I'll have her wrapped around my little finger, just like the others, and just like Alison was. Those bitches will get what's coming, and no one will ever forget them in Rosewood, and what a great place that will be. Their pasts will be carved into stone and put on display for everyone to see.

**Hey again. I hoped you liked that, I really love this story. I'l update as soon as I can, and please don't hate me. By the way the poll about the pairing is still open since I haven't decided yet so go ahead and tell me who should be with who or what you think is or should happen next. Okay bye, I LOVE YOU!**

**~Grace Elizabeth **


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, so this is a shorter chapter and I'm sorry about that. And someone mentioned something about Percy getting zapped for smack talking Zeus. Well, it was more of an insult toward Cronus for not realizing that it was a rock. Aria was the one who really insulted Zeus and the gods aren't going to zap a mortal so... Sorry if that was confusing for you. So here is the next chapter, race you to the bottom!**

~Percy's PoV~

Okay, I did have a lot of fun with Aria today, I can't lie. There was only a down one downfall to that, the was she was talking about Zeus. I could say, oh he's really a cool guy, fun to hang out with in weekends, because well, I can't. I know I'm going to have to pay for that later. And even after Mike told us about the break in Aria seemed fine. ON my way out to my car, I left just a little after her. On my way out of course I get attacked by a monster, I mean really? Can't I have just one day off from being Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. I know, I a kid of the big three, shouldn't that be awesome, but no. Everywhere I go I get attacked by a monster. I couldn't even go on a date with Annabeth. That was before she dumped me. More time to focus on the rebuilding of Olympus, she said. I mean really? She dumped me for a pile of bricks.

Any way, as I was going out to my car that Mom got to try and bribe me into coming with her, I heard something in the alley. My senses heightened and my heart sped up, ready for an attack. Of course I find that what jumped out at me wasn't a monster at all, only a very annoying cousin. "Dude chill, it's just me. You don't need to go on a monster killing spree." Nico brushed some dust off his shoulder and smiled up at me. Ya I was glad to see him too.

"Hey cousin, why don't you call me next time? Thalia did earlier today, she's doing good."

"I don't do phones, I'm from before your time grandchild." He smirk at the last part, making us both laugh. After about two seconds he got serious again. "Percy there is a reason to my trip, we do have a problem. Olympus is shut down, the gods aren't responding. They are completely ignoring us, forgetting we exist."

I stopped and thought for a second, the swore on the river that they wouldn't. Are you sure it's closed, maybe they are just busy with my 'gift'." I didn't want to believe that Zeus would make than shut down Olympus and ignore his children. I mean I get it being annoying when you're wrong, but this is taking to a new level.

"It's closed, no gods in or out. Hermes barley can make his delivery runs. I don't know what's going on but the camp needs you, they need someone to look up to." Nico seemed actually worried, which is rare to show. I paused and thought for a moment, trying to think of what to do.

"Talk to Annabeth, she is rebuilding Olympus and always seems to know the answers. She can probably tell you what to do. As for the camp needing me, not true. I'm just Percy, the messed up son of Poseidon that always gets into trouble, I wouldn't do any good to the camp. Let them rebuild and everything, I don't want to mess up anything."

Nico rolled his eyes and glared at me. "Right now is not the time to feel bad for yourself. You changed the tides of an entire war, you saved the world. You showed everyone just why a son of Poseidon isn't a bad thing. Don't you dare go around feeling sorry for yourself just because you think no one cares. The camp needs you, you are their leader. WIthout you we have chaos."

I thought for a moment, should I go back. I couldn't think of leaving my mom and Paul here by themselves, could I. That would be selfish, but wouldn't abandoning my camp just because my mom moved selfish to. Then I decided. "I won't stay, but I'll come to visit more. I need to be here for my mom and Paul and I can't just drop out of school. I just need a way to get there super fast."

Nico cleared his throat and gestured to himself. I didn't understand what he was saying but I guess my face showed that. "I'll take you to and from camp, I have nothing better to do. I'll call you when I'm here and you'll meet me at your place. The trips to and from camp are the easy part, helping a group of demigods whose parents abandoned them, that's your challenge.

He gave me what looked like a smile, but in this low lit parking lot it looked really creepy. He gave a small wave and walked back into the alley, where he went after that I had no idea. All I know is one thing, I'm going back to summer camp.

~Hanna's PoV~

As I walked into school the next day, I saw Aria at her locker. I rushed up to her, glad A hadn't gotten to her yet. But, of course, that didn't stop me from being mad. She just left us to deal with A, and when A throws her back into his game, I won't be surprised. I walked right up to her, annoyed. "I can't believe you think A is going to let you leave. Like you said, it's his game, and either you play willingly or he is going to throw you back in. don't like it, but unless you help us find out who he is we are going to be stuck in a loop forever."

She closed her locker and looked at me annoyed. She had the nerve to be annoyed, she left us for dead with A! "I'm done with A. He could of killed me last night and you guys wouldn't have known for a while. He had been tormenting us for a while and I don't want to be afraid anymore. I want to live my life and not flinch every time my phone rings. I am done." She put her last book in her bag and walked away, like she didn't even want to talk about A.

I groaned and made my way to geometry, annoyed with Aria. It's not until I sat down and opened my binder to see a post it note. I looked around, making sure no one was looking, not wanting anyone to read the note. Looking down I was surprised to see it wasn't signed A, it was from Aria. **If I ignore A, he'll focus on me and It give you guys time to find out who he is. Don't mention it to the girls, they know -Aria**

I froze, realizing her plan. A will focus on getting Aria back in the game, shifting his focus from us. She's giving us an opening to find A. We have a chance to find A while he's distracted.

**I win! Okay, so thanks so much for supporting this story, I actually love writing this and am so happy that you are reading this. So my next chapter may not come this weekend, my school has Monday and Tuesday off so that means less sleep and more typing for me. And for any of you Percy Jackson fans check out my other stories. That's it for this episode, tune in next time for even more Percy Jackson and Pretty Little Liars excitement. I love you, Byeeee!**

**~Grace Elizabeth**


End file.
